Godparents
by SpringOfMay
Summary: Meredith and John die in a car accident, leaving their daughter, Alexandra, to her godparents, the witch and original, Bonnie and Kol. They have to work together to take care of Alexandra, and feelings develop on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I really didn't want to write two stories at once, but I just had to write this. Please, please, please review, it means the world to me!**

Bonnie sat down on the couch, getting ready to have a rom com marathon, when the phone rang, the call that would change her life. She got up and answered the phone, "Hello?" "Hey Bon, it's me Caroline." Bonnie could tell that Caroline was crying. "Caroline is everything alright, are you okay?" Bonnie asked concerned "N-no everything is not okay! Meredith and John died in a car accident! Only Alexandra survived." Caroline bawled. Bonnie stood in shock and dropped the phone, she snapped out of it and grabbed her purse and keys and slipped on her flip flops and ran out of the door.

* * *

When Bonnie arrived at the hospital she found Elena with tears streaming down her face, rocking the sleeping week old baby, who was completely oblivious to the chaos around her. Elijah had an arm around Elena and was stroking Alexandra's leg. Caroline was sitting in a chair bawling her eyes out with her head in her hands, Klaus had his arm on her back and rubbed it.

Elena said to Bonnie, "Since you and Kol are her godparents, you are now her legal guardians." Elena handed Alexandra over to Bonnie, who sat down with her, staring at the little baby in front of her, she was now legally her guardian, along with playboy Mikaelson. Speak of the devil, Kol rushed into the waiting room and stopped short to find the Bennett witch holding the sleeping baby.

Bonnie glanced up at the original, she whispered to him with tears in her eyes, "We are her legal guardians." Kol nodded silently and sat in the chair next to her and started stroking Alexandra's smooth head. Elijah handed Kol a diaper bag full of diapers, milk bottles, a couple changes of clothes, and burping clothes. Kol got up and said to Bonnie, "It's time to take her home." Bonnie nodded numbly. Caroline pulled herself together and said to Bonnie, "We'll take your car back to your place." Bonnie nodded thankfully and handed her key over.

Bonnie followed Kol out of the hospital to his car, they got in and she stopped Kol before he started the car. She said a quick protection spell over Alexandra because they didn't have a car seat for her. Kol stared at her even after she finished the spell, he waited a few more moments then turned on his car.

Kol drove them to his own house in the woods on the edge of a lake, it was very beautiful and homey. Bonnie followed Kol into the house, sitting on the couch in the living room. Kol asked her if she wanted a drink which she down. Kol sat down next to her with a drink of his own. It was completely silent, they had both lost a friend tonight.

Bonnie grew tired and fell asleep, cuddled up into Kol's side. He placed an arm around her pulling her closer to him. Kol watched little Alexandra, she was now his child, along with Bonnie. Kol, for once, grew tired from listening to the steady breathing of Bonnie and Alexandra and fell asleep.

* * *

Bonnie and Kol awoke at about three in the morning to Alexandra's crying. Bonnie got up from where she was curled against Kol, and bounced Alexandra around. "Kol, will you please get a bottle from the bag and heat it up." Kol quickly followed her orders and handed her the bottle. She smiled gratefully at him and tested the milk on her skin, then silenced Alexandra's cries with the bottle. Alexandra sucked greedily then nuzzled closer to Bonnie's breast. Kol gaped at Bonnie, she looked incredibly sexy when she was taking care of _their _baby.

Bonnie sat back next to Kol on the couch, who pulled her against him. Alexandra finished her bottle and Bonnie reached into the bag and pulled out a burp cloth and started burping her. Alexandra soon fell back asleep and Kol led Bonnie to his room.

He pulled back the covers for her and picked her up at placed her in his bed. Bonnie was stunned at his tenderness. Kol rid himself of his shirt and pants until he was in his boxers, and Bonnie tried not to look, but failed. Kol walked to the other side of his bed and got in, he pulled Bonnie to his chest and wrapped his arms around her and the sleeping baby. Bonnie fell asleep against Kol's chest with Alexandra in her arms. Kol watched the beautiful sleeping Bonnie and their child until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much! Please review, enjoy!**

Bonnie woke to Alexandra fussing about, she looked back at Kol, she could feel his morning erection up against her back, then to the alarm clock, it was six o'clock. Bonnie was usually a deep sleeper and would wake up at one, if she had her way. But now that she had a baby she assumed that made her a light sleeper. She tried to get up out of the bed without waking Kol, but let's face it, he was an original vampire, there was no way he wouldn't wake up.

"What are you doing." Kol hoarsely asked. "Alexandra is fussy, I'll try to calm her down, you can go back to sleep." "No," Kol said getting out of bed, she could see his hard on, it was pretty impressive. "We are doing this together, I'll help you." Bonnie was once again in shock, she had never seen this side to playboy/man-whore Mikaelson.

Bonnie nodded then followed Kol to the living room. Kol sat down and took Alexandra from Bonnie, "We'll have to go to the store and get stuff for Alexandra." Bonnie said looking in the diaper bag. Kol started making faces at Alexandra and would nuzzle his nose in her belly. Bonnie stood transfixed to the spot, Kol, an original, was playing with a baby, and looked like a damn fool doing it. "We, uh, should probably give her a bath too." Bonnie stuttered. "Fine, we'll do it after breakfast."

Bonnie grabbed a bottle and heated it up, then went back to the living room and gave the bottle to Kol, when the doorbell rang. Bonnie took Alexandra from Kol and started feeding her and Kol opened the door. It was Caroline with a couple of bags and she said, "I brought some stuff for Bonnie, because I figured she'd be too busy to get it herself." Bonnie came to the door and said, "Oh my gosh, thank you! That's actually really helpful, thank you." They exchanged goodbyes and Kol picked up the bags and dropped them in the hall.

They went to the kitchen and ate a quick breakfast, then went to the bathroom to give Alexandra a bath. Bonnie stared at the huge tub for a moment then said to Kol, "I'll be right back, I have an idea." Bonnie went and searched through the bags of things Caroline brought over, and thankfully there was a swimsuit in the bag. She quickly changed into the bikini then walked back to the bathroom.

Kol's jaw dropped when he saw Bonnie, she took Alexandra from Kol then sat on the edge of the bathtub and turned the water on. She took off Alexandra's nightie and diaper, she checked the water temperature, then eased herself and Alexandra into the warm water. Kol sat besides the tub on the floor and watched them, Alexandra seemed to enjoy the water. Bonnie took a washcloth and a bar of soap then washed the baby. Bonnie let herself relax in the warm water, she was still tired. "Kol, could you please get a couple of towels?" Kol grabbed two towels then grabbed Alexandra out of the water and wrapped her in the towel. Bonnie then got out and wrapped herself in a towel. "Now we have to go to the store." Bonnie said already exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG OMG OMFG! Has anyone seen the 4x22 promo? Kol is back! Sadly he is just a ghost, but yet again he could be Silas. I'll be chanting the whole episode, "BONNIE, DO THE FUCKING SPELL!" Can't wait to see what happens, hopefully some Kol/Bonnie interaction! Enjoy!**

****Kol pushed the shopping cart up and down the baby aisle while Bonnie walked along the cart with Alexandra, every once in awhile putting things like diapers, clothes, baby formula, and, finally, a car seat. When they got to the cash register and had put everything on the counter, the cashier smiled at them and said, "You make such a great family!" Bonnie whipped her head up at him too see he was smirking down at her, she lowered her eyes down to the floor blushing.

They payed for the stuff for Alexandra and walked back to the car. Kol installed the car seat with Bonnie telling him what to do as she held Alexandra. Kol finished and got in the driver seat as Bonnie buckled Alexandra into the car seat when Kol got a phone call from Elijah. He answered it to find out that they scheduled the funeral to the day after tomorrow. When Bonnie sat in the passenger seat he told her when the funeral would be. She swallowed and nodded looking down. "Hey," Kol said putting his hand on her back. "Everything, will be okay. We'll work through it together."

Bonnie looked at him and nodded. They drove back to _their_ house, when they got their Bonnie kicked off her pumps and sat on the couch with Alexandra nuzzled into her neck. Kol walked to the couch and picked up Bonnie then sat down with Bonnie on his lap. Kol placed a gentle kiss on Alexandra's head. Two days ago Bonnie and Kol pretty much hated each other, now that they were Alexandra's parents, they were being sweet to each other and even slept in the same bed. Though the reason they claimed to do it was because of Alexandra. But when Bonnie nuzzled into Kol's arms, that was most definitely not for Alexandra


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the somewhat late update, I was on tumblr looking at some Kol/Bonnie stuff. Ugh, can not for wait for 4x22, better have some kennett in it!**

The next day they didn't do much, they played with Alexandra for awhile until Kol groaned, "I'm bored, darling." "Well," Bonnie said shifting with Alexandra in her arms. "What would you like to do?" "I don't know, what about spin the bottle?" Bonnie rolled her eyes and said, "You only have two options, me and Alex." "Truth or dare?" Kol said smirking.

"We could, I guess." Bonnie replied hesitantly. "Great!" Kol said sitting cross legged. "Now, love, truth, or dare?" "Uh, dare." Bonnie replied. Kol's smirk got even bigger. "Excellent, go skinny dip in the lake." "What! Its cold!" "Exactly." "Uhh, umm, eh," Bonnie stuttered. " "A dare is a dare, sweetheart."

Bonnie angrily handed Alex to Kol and stood up and stomped to the french doors leading to outside, all the while stripping off her clothes, not caring now if Kol saw her naked. She walked onto the dock, flinging articles of clothing behind her, all the while Kol followed behind her, he had set the sleeping Alexandra on the couch. Bonnie got to the edge of the dock and dove into the cold water without hesitation. Bonnie rose to the surface, gasping for air. She glared at Kol who was on the dock above her watching with a smirk.

"Now its your turn, Kol. Truth or dare?" Bonnie spat out. Kol crouched down and whispered, "Dare." Oh, she'd get him back. "Well Kol," Bonnie said setting her arms on the dock. "Why don't you join me?" Bonnie said coyly. Kol got back up and started stripping, Bonnie couldn't help looking at his chest, but glanced down shyly as he took off his underwear(**A/N I couldn't decide if I wanted Kol to be wearing boxers or briefs, you decide ;))** Kol then eased himself into the water. "Now what, darling?" Kol said behind her, putting his hands on her waist. Bonnie smirked to herself then shrugged and leaned back into Kol making sure to push her butt into his stomach, making him him groan.

"I got a couple ideas." Kol said whispering into Bonnie's ear. Bonnie moaned, then turned around so she was facing him. They stared at each other for a second before Kol leaned forward and crashed his lips onto hers. Bonnie moaned in 'delight' and both she and Kol had to clutch onto the dock behind them. Kol ran a hand up and down her body as they kissed heatedly. Kol had to pull away because he knew Bonnie needed to breathe. Bonnie panted heavily then leaned forward until their lips were almost touching and whispered, "You made me dive into a cold lake," She ran her hand up and down his chest. "Its not going to happen." Bonnie then pulled herself out of the water and swayed her hips as she felt Kol's eyes on her retreating form. Kol growled loudly and smashed his fist on the dock, making the whole thing shudder and a few boards break into half.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the support! You are all so lovely! Enjoy!**

Bonnie stood in front of the mirror smoothing out her black dress, today was the funeral of John and Meredith. Poor little Alex, who never got to know her parents, would have to attend her parent's funeral. Bonnie's high heels clicked across the wood floors as she grabbed the diaper bag off the bed and slung it over her shoulder. She walked out of the bedroom and walked to the living room where Kol was dressed in his suit, playing with Alexandra.

Kol glanced up at Bonnie as he held Alex in her little black dress, no one that young should have to attend their parents's funeral. "Ready to go?" Kol asked. Bonnie nodded silently and Kol got up and grabbed his car keys. They walked out to their car and Kol buckled Alex in. They drove to the church and picked the pew were Caroline, Klaus, Elena, and Elijah were seated in.

Bonnie almost broke out sobbing as she saw the bodies of John and Meredith lying dead in coffins. Bonnie gently rocked the sleeping Alex back and forth. The mass started and and Bonnie let a few tears trickle down her cheeks. Kol rubbed her arm reassuringly.

The mass ended and Kol, Klaus, and Elijah carried the coffins into the hearse as the girls watched crying silently, heartbroken that their friends were dead and left their daughter an orphan. Kol and Bonnie got back into their car following the line of cars going to the cemetery.

Bonnie watched numbly as the priest blessed the coffins and everyone started going back to the church to go have lunch. "Bonnie," Kol whispered gently. "It's time to go back to the church." Bonnie nodded and allowed him to usher her back to the car.

When they got to the parish's dinning room, most people were already eating and talking. Kol grabbed two plates and loaded them up with food. They walked to the table were his brothers were sitting at with Elena and Caroline. Bonnie just picked at the food, not paying attention to the conversation going around her. People started leaving and they stayed to help clean up.

By the time they got home it was about seven and they had left with a few dishes left over from the lunch. Kol put down the sleeping Alex then said to Bonnie, "Bonnie, you didn't eat anything, let't get you something to eat." Kol lead her to the kitchen were he grabbed a leftover turkey sandwich and gave it to her. She slowly ate it, not really tasting it.

When Bonnie finished eating, she couldn't take it longer and burst out sobbing. Kol whispered, "Come here, love." and enveloped her in his arms. Bonnie cried,_ really_ cried. She let out the tears she had been keeping in for days. Kol just murmured sweet nothings to her.

Kol picked her up bridal style and took off her shoes. He carried her to their bed and kicked off his own shoes and got under the covers with her. Kol stroke her hair, whispering things to her before they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Who's excited for the whole veil has been dropped thing? I AM! There better be kennett in the last episode! Not to mention that summer will soon be here! Hope you enjoy the story so far, please review, it makes me sooooo happy! Enjoy!**

Bonnie and Kol woke to Alexandra's crying, Bonnie groggily got up from where she was cuddled up to Kol's chest and picked up Alex. She walked to the kitchen to heat up a bottle, all the while Kol followed behind her. Kol heated up a bottle while Bonnie bounced Alexandra. Kol handed Bonnie the bottle, Bonnie tried feeding Alex but she wouldn't take it.

"Here, let me try." Kol said. Bonnie handed Alex over to Kol. He bounced her for a second, then made a face at her which made her immediately stop crying and watched him.

Kol made a few more faces at her then tried giving her the bottle, and this time she took it. When Alexandra finished drinking the bottle, Kol put her over his shoulder and started burping her. It didn't take long until Alex spit up all over his suit that he was still wearing.

Kol groaned while Bonnie giggled, she got a burping cloth and wiped what she could off him the took Alex from him. Kol unbuttoned his shirt which made Bonnie blush as she remembered the night when they played truth or dare.

"Like what you see, love?" Kol asked smirking. Bonnie had to roll her eyes at that, she glanced at the clock, it was about three in the morning. Bonnie groaned and shut her eyes. This was really starting to screw up her sleeping schedule. She really wasn't all that tired.

It didn't take long for Alex to fall asleep, Bonnie was actually jealous at how easy she could fall asleep. Bonnie put Alexandra down in their bedroom, then returned back to where Kol was sitting at the dinning table.

They sat their in silence for awhile until Kol asked cautiously, "How did you meet John and Meredith?" Bonnie smiled slightly at the memory and answered, "John went to the same school as Elena, Caroline, and I, he was a couple years older than us. One day on the playground, a boy who was a year older than us started teasing us, and John stood up to him, we became friends then. When he went off to college, he met Meredith. We all approved of her, she also became a friend of ours. When they were engaged to be married, we were all ecstatic, they were perfect for each other. They had Alexandra and didn't know who to pick out of Elena, Caroline, and I to become her godmother. Elena and Caroline both told John and Meredith that I'd be the best godmother because of all the babysitting I've done, working at the daycare, and the volunteering at the children's hospital. They all knew I loved kids, so they thought it'd be best if I was Alex's godmother. What about you, how did the originals meet them?"

Kol smiled all throughout the story, then answered her question. "When Meredith was a little girl she scrapped her knee riding a bike, I too have a soft spot for children, so I helped her clean the cut and bandage it. Meredith frequently visited me and we became friends. As she grew older and wiser, she figured out what I was. But she wasn't afraid of me like I'd thought most girls her age would, our relationship grew stronger. When Meredith meet John, I couldn't have been more grateful that she found someone who would treat her right. John knew what I was, to my surprise. I'm assuming it was because he knew of witches, werewolves, and vampires because his friends were all two out of the three." Bonnie nodded, he knew she was a witch and when Caroline and Elena turned into vampires. "Then John and Meredith got married and had Alexandra, they knew of my soft spot for children, so they picked me as her godfather."

They both sat in silence for awhile until they moved to the couch and cuddled up to each other, dozing on and off until the sun came up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Please review!**

Bonnie sat on a chair smiling down at Alex, when Kol asked, "What do you want to do today, love." Bonnie shrugged looking up at him and answered, "I don't really care, as long as we're not playing truth or dare." Bonnie immediately regretted saying that as Kol's lips grew into a smirk and she blushed at the memory.

"What if we watched a movie, and **not** a romantic comedy." Kol proposed. Bonnie answered, "Fine with me, I'll watch anything." Kol's smirk grew and said, "Then I'll pick." Something had changed between the two after the talk they had the night before, neither of them knew what it was, but something had definitely changed.

Throughout the day Kol could barely contain his excitement, they had set the time of the movie to start at eight, and for him the minutes were going by to slow. Bonnie put Alexandra to bed so they could watch the movie, and as soon as the clock turned to eight Kol bounced up from the chair he was sitting on and whispered excitedly to not wake up Alex, "It's time!"

Kol flashed out of the room and came back a second later with a DVD case. He threw open the case and popped the disc out, he threw the case over his shoulder then slid the disc in. He bounded over to the couch and threw himself next to Bonnie, making her bounce up and down.

Kol reached over to the table and grabbed the remote and turned on the television. "So, uh, what are we watching?" Bonnie asked. "Just a slasher movie." Kol answered.

Bonnie groaned and said, "Kol, I hate horror movies!" "Hey, it's okay, I'm right here." Kol answered. Bonnie huffed and crossed her arms. With each minute of the movie, Bonnie grew closer to Kol, by about fifteen minutes through she was cuddled up to his chest and he had an arm around her, which she gripped tightly.

Bonnie jumped every once in awhile and had her eyes were shut for most of the time. Bonnie let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was the ending shot, but her sigh was cut off when the creature of the movie's face popped up in front of the camera and she let out a scream.

Kol couldn't stop laughing and Bonnie just moaned and buried her face in his chest and her muffled voice said, "This, was a horrible idea." Kol just smiled and rubbed Bonnie's back. "I'm going to have freaking nightmares!" Bonnie complained looking up at him.

Kol rolled his eyes and said, "It wasn't that bad." Bonnie just got up on her knees and pouted. He smiled and without thinking, kissed her pouting lips. Bonnie stiffened at first, but then relaxed and wrapped her hands around his neck.

Kol ran his tongue over her lips, and she opened his mouth to him. Bonnie moaned as soon as his tongue entered her mouth, Kol pulled back and rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "Bonnie, I'm not going to stop." "I don't want you to." Bonnie whispered back.

Kol stared at her for a moment before he crashed his lips against hers. Bonnie sighed into his mouth and eagerly returned the kiss. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kol flashed to **their** room. He put her down gently on the bed and took off her shirt.

In return Bonnie pulled off his shirt, she looked appreciatively at his chest. Kol gently unclasped her black lace bra, and was speechless at the sight of her bare chest. Bonnie glanced down, blushing, but Kol gently held her chin and made her look at him and said, "You **are** beautiful, there is nothing to be ashamed of."

Bonnie answered him by kissing him on the lips and pushed down his pants and underwear. She grasped his cock and stroked him, and he growled into their kiss. Kol jerked down her pants, then slid down her matching underwear to her bra.

Kol stroked her gently until Bonnie hoarsely said, "Kol, I need you, now." Kol gently spread her legs and positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed into her. Bonnie moaned as he filled and stretched her. "God, Bonnie, you're so tight." Kol groaned.

Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist, making him go deeper into her. Kol started moving at a steady pace and at Bonnie's begging, went faster. They both came together and Bonnie couldn't help but love the feeling of him cumming inside of her. Kol rolled over so she was on top of him, once he caught his breath. And Bonnie fell into a deep sleep.

**Hope it wasn't too bad!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I balled like a baby last night when Bonnie said goodbye to Jeremy. And Kol's face when he found out Bonnie was dead, OMFG! Now that Bonnie is dead, that means she's with Kol, yeah! Enjoy and review!**

****Bonnie woke up on Kol's chest to Alex's cries. She felt Kol wake up underneath her and she got up and wrapped a blanket around her, then walked to the living room to where Alex was.

It didn't take long until Kol came in, and Bonnie glanced down, blushing. Kol pressed a kiss on top of Alexandra's head, then Bonnie's. They walked to the kitchen and Bonnie accidentally knocked down a glass and it fell to the floor, shattering and cutting her foot.

Bonnie jumped and gasped in surprise. Kol picked her up, so she wouldn't step on more glass, and set her and Alex up on the counter. He got a broom and dustpan and cleaned up the broken glass, he then wet a paper towel and wiped the glass shards off Bonnie's foot. Kol then bit into his wrist and offered it to her, and she slowly pressed her lips into his wrist and drank the warm, coppery, blood.

When Bonnie's foot fully healed she pulled away and she stared into his face, Kol lifted his hand to her bottom lip and wiped the excess blood of her lip. They were about to kiss when Alex's cries broke them apart. Kol heated up a bottle and Bonnie fed it to Alex until she fell asleep.

Kol led Bonnie back to their bedroom, and they crawled back under the blankets. Their warm, naked bodies pressed up against each other before they fell asleep.

**I know this chapter didn't seem very important, but something in this chapter will change the whole story, keep that in mind.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! So sorry for the wait, but I am now out of school so updates will be often. Enjoy**

Silas watched as Bonnie and Kol got into bed, Bonnie cuddled up into Kol's chest and drifted off. When she got up to go to get a drink he silently slipped into the window that he had broken earlier. Silas silently followed her, as he walked up behind her she turned around.

Bonnie's eyes were filled with shock and her scream was cut off as he stabbed her with a knife. Bonnie gasped and fell to the floor. Kol flashed into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway as he saw the bloodied Bonnie on the ground.

Kol didn't care when Silas left the room, all he cared about was that Bonnie was safe. "Please Bonnie, get up." Kol whispered, shaking Bonnie's lifeless by body. "Bonnie, Bonnie, please!" But she wouldn't get up.

Alexandra' s cries filled the tense silence, but Kol had tuned everything out and with tears streaming down his face he stared off into space.

Kol finally got up and picked up the crying Alex, he rocked her back and forth as he stared at the wound that had killed Bonnie. Kol turned around, not able to look at the dead Bonnie.

Kol heard a gasp and turned around to see the newly transitioned Bonnie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! So, I decided to take a different approach to the rest of this story, instead of having a couple if other chapters about the gang hunting down Silas, I decided to end it Kike this. Please review, it means a lot!**

Bonnie sat on the couch holding Alexandra in her arms while Kol had an arm wrapped around her. The transition to a vampire was easy when Kol was there the whole time. The originals and her friends were able to take down Silas and they threw his body in the ocean, where he would never bother them again.

Bonnie and Kol were engaged, who would've thought 'Playboy' Mikaelson would get married. But they already acted like a married couple, after all they lived together, had an adopted baby together, and bickered to no end.

Klaus and Caroline were now officially together, and Elijah and Elena were not together yet, but everyone knew it wouldn't take long.

For now Bonnie and Kol's lives were calm and smooth, but they both knew that wouldn't last long. They'd be okay, as long as the three were together.

**Okay, so, I suck at ending fics so I hope this was acceptable. Thank you so much guys for reading this story, it's been awesome! Thank you guys, love ya!**


End file.
